


Style

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Calem and Serena are fans of Red, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gets rejected by Boutique Couture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

Red was pretty much spoiled growing up and although Green loved him and secretly enjoyed Red's princess attitude, the Viridian gym leader couldn't help but think he needed to get knocked down a few pegs once in awhile.

Which was what brought them to Lumoise City in Kalos. By far, it was the most expensive city in Kalos and had the highest standards of fashion and style. Red wasn't fond of highly social places but they originally came here for an errand by Professor Oak, something about furthering pokemon evolution, and didn't have much choice. Green had been here a few times before as a child and showed Red around what was also known as one of the top romantic cities in the world.

His old friend Serena and Calem even came to meet them with Calem being all but calm when he was introduced to Red and Serena losing most of her serenity when Red shook her hand. Together, they would walk around Lumoise, introducing to Red all its fine establishments and sampling the local food. It wasn't until they reached Boutique Couture that Red had been forcibly pushed out and had been told he wasn't worthy to enter the store.

Red stood agape at the smiling lady while Green bowled over, laughing at the knowledge that this was Red's first time being rejected.

Calem was a bit enraged at that and told the lady, "don't you know who this man is?! He's the _Champion Red of Kanto_!"

The lady calmly answered, "it doesn't matter who he is or where he came from. Boutique Couture will not cater to people not worthy of its name. He can be Dianthia or Wallace for all we care, but they still won't be welcomed in Boutique Couture if they're dressed like that."

Green's laughter only intensified.

"However," the lady added and brought up her bright smile again as she gestured towards the entrance, "you are free to enter Boutique Couture and browse through our latest catalogue along with your two other friends."

"My, this is troublesome," Serena sighed much later when they had settled at a cafe instead. "But you shouldn't be too bothered by it, Red. I had 5 PR videos before I could go in."

"Yeah! It's not all that great anyway," Calem added, "it's just expensive hats and stuff. But no one ever goes in on their first try-- well, Professor Sycamore did, but he doesn't even like the place."

But Red was still sulking, trying to come to terms with this foreign emotion.

"So, how does rejection feel, buddy?" Green was grinning widely.

Red was in a sour mood, giving his companion a glare as he sarcastically said, "it's no wonder you were an ass back in the day."

Too happy, Green didn't fall for the bait and instead chuckled, "you still love me anyway, so I'm down with that."  


End file.
